Goût Amer
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Quand on apprend l'impensable... Qu'on sent ses pieds quitter le sol face à la vérité... Draco en est malheureusement à ce stade.


**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Goût Amer

**Couple**: Draco / Harry

**Rated**: K +

**Situation** : Se situe dans l'après-guerre. Disons que j'ai suivis les cinq premiers tomes, puis, j'ai changé à ma sauce. ^^

**Disclaimer** : L'univers Harry Potter appartient à JKR. L'histoire est à moi.

**Explications** : J'ai eu cette idée en regardant « Blue Valentine » avec Ryan Gosling. Sachez aussi que le texte a été écrit en écoutant en boucle : « You and Me » de _Penny and the Quarters_.

**Béta correcteur** : Onis *-* _(Exceptionnellement – Je t'aime toujours Vivi) _:p

**Note d'auteur** : J'ai écris ça sous une impulsion et j'espère que ce texte sans prétention vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>L'orage grondait en cette fin de soirée et je regardais le feu de cheminée en attendant son retour. Parce qu'il était encore et toujours au travail.<p>

La colère monta en moi, alors que notre fils avait dû encore aller au lit sans lui… Mais cela était secondaire ce soir…

Je jouais avec mon verre de Whisky Pur Feu et repensais à ma vie depuis cette passion envers mon ancien ennemi. Comment les choses avaient évoluées…

Flash Back

_J'étais sur le dos… je venais de coucher avec Potter. Ca avait été plus fort que moi, cette fois-ci. Je n'avais pu su tenir mes lèvres loin des siennes. Et aussi fou que cela puisse être, au lieu de me repousser, il m'avait embrassé avec gourmandise, tout en __m'entra__î__nant__ dans une salle de classe ouverte et déserte._

_Je tournai la tête, et vis qu'il respirait rapidement, tout en se passant les mains sur le visage. Je remarquai alors seulement maintenant les traces sur son corps. Des traces que je n'avais pas faites. J'étais… fou de lui en cachette, mais pas au point de lui laisser ce genre de chose sur la peau._

_- Potter ? Murmurai-je._

_Je le vis à cet instant tourner la tête vers moi et il me dit :_

_- Y a des chances pour que tu gardes ça pour toi et fasses comme si rien ne s'était passé ?_

_Sans même attendre de réponse, il se leva et se rhabilla._

Fin flash Back

J'entendis du bruit et je sus qu'il était rentré. Il retirait ses bottes pleines de boue devant la porte, jetait son manteau en espérant que celui-ci tienne au crochet et viendrait s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, attendant que je lui serve un verre.

Ca faisait 6 ans que presque chaque jour se passait comme ça, ou plutôt, depuis sa vie active.

- Salut…

Je ne répondis rien et ne fis que montrer une lettre. La Lettre qui faisait que je restais stoïque malgré ce qu'elle contenait. Parce que je l'aimais… notre fils. Mon Fils.

_Ses_ yeux verts… si trompeurs, se posèrent sur la missive et je le vis devenir blanc au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait le contenu.

Et même si j'avais douté… un peu, je me sentais tout de même triste en moi-même de voir que mon père disait vrai. Vue la pâleur d'Harry, en cet instant, je ne pouvais qu'être le pire idiot sur terre.

Comment en être autrement alors qu'un amour d'adolescence vous avait balancé une paternité en pleine figure, une guerre et un camp à choisir. Celui du père de votre enfant était le mieux à faire… faisant ainsi perdre à l'ennemi une richesse importante. Celle des Malfoy.

Je serrai les dents, alors qu'Harry confirmait par ses traits cadavériques, que Louis, qui dormait comme un bienheureux, n'était pas mon fils… qu'il n'était pas ma chair, mon sang. Que j'avais épousé un vrai menteur et manipulateur. Que j'avais été un idiot.

Flash Back

_Je faisais ma ronde du soir tout en me dirigeant discrètement vers le septième étage, afin de continuer ma tâche sur l'armoire à disparaître. Seulement, en tournant à un coin de couloir mal éclairé, je me fis tirer dans une alcôve. Je tombais sur un regard vert… celui-là même que je tentais d'éviter depuis deux mois._

_Depuis que j'avais perdu la tête et que nous avions couché ensemble, avant qu'il ne m'abandonne._

_- On doit parler Draco…_

_Je tiquais au Draco et mon cœur, traître, s'emballa. Je fis savoir à Potter que je l'écoutais et il posa sa main sur ma bouche. Il me murmura ensuite :_

_- Je… j'ai oublié ce soir là… d'habitude, je le fais. Mais j'ai oublié et…_

_- Et, marmonnai-je entre ses doigts toujours contre ma bouche._

_- Et… et tu ne sais pas tout. Je suis… une créature magique du côté de mon père, enfin, du côté des Potter et…_

_Je lui lançai un regard plus qu'équivoque. J'en avais marre __de__ ces « Et » à répétition._

_- Et je suis enceint… de toi._

_Ses yeux fuirent les miens sur la dernière partie, certainement par honte, gène… ou n'importe quoi. Moi, j'avais mon ventre plus lourd que la normale._

_Potter était… il attendait un bébé. Lui, un homme. Lui, le Survivant. _

_De moi…_

_Mes jambes lâchèrent et je me retrouvais assis au sol, la tête prête à exploser._

Fin Flash Back

- Je n'en pouvais plus, entendis-je.

Cela eut le don de me ramener au présent, et je vis Harry, assis dans son fauteuil, mon verre dans sa main. J'en étais sûr, vu que ma propre main était vide.

Puis ses paroles me revinrent, et je demandai :

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne pouvais plus ?

- Te laisser me toucher, répondit-il avec cet air supérieur que la victoire contre le Mage Noir lui avait donné.

Ce qu'il me dit, me donna la nausée.

J'avais l'impression de tomber.

Ne m'avait-il jamais aimé ? M'avait-il dit ces trois mots un nombre incalculable de fois pour rien ? Juste pour mentir et continuer sa mascarade ?

- Si tu veux, tu peux prendre Louis avec toi…

Mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs et je me levai sans cérémonie pour lui mettre une droite.

- Salopard. Non sans avoir du respect pour moi, alors que je t'ai tout donné… TOUT… tu n'as aucune considération pour ton fils !

Je reçus un coup au visage et un autre dans l'abdomen.

Puis, je vis « mon mari » quitter la pièce sans plus un regard pour moi.

Je restais au sol, encore choqué et dégouté. Le monde magique avait créé un monstre. Je comprenais maintenant Weasley et Granger, de s'en être éloigné.

Les minutes passèrent et au fur et à mesure, je me rendis compte que ma vie était un mensonge, du faux semblant.

De ma décision de prendre mes responsabilités envers le « bébé », de mon annonce à mes parents par courrier ensorcelé. De la défection de ma famille aux yeux du Lord. De la mort de ma mère en représailles, de la tentative de suicide de mon père, de son envoi à Azkaban.

Mais aussi de cette victoire soudain au goût amer, de la sensation d'avoir été utilisé pour gagner… d'avoir été dupé.

Louis n'était même pas de moi, alors que c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde à mes yeux. Il était mon fils.

Je crachai le peu de sang que j'avais en bouche et me relevai. Je me rendis ensuite dans « notre » chambre et _le_ vis, allongé sur le dos.

Il était beau le sauveur du monde magique. Pas plus lumineux que le Mage Noir. Il ne valait rien. Plus maintenant, à mes yeux en tous cas. Je me rendis donc à ma commode et en sortis un pyjama. Je décidai ensuite de me laver rapidement.

Une fois propre et changé, je quittai la chambre et pénétrai dans celle de Louis. Il était endormi et avait sa main sous sa joue.

Je souris, attendri malgré moi et toute cette vérité qui venait de me tomber dessus. J'allai jusqu'au lit, et caressai son front délicatement.

- Papa, murmura-t-il.

Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue et tout en m'allongeant à ses côtés, je répondis, le cœur arraché, pressé et jeté ensuite au sol :

- Oui… dors maintenant, une longue journée nous attends demain.

Et plus qu'une longue journée, une nouvelle vie… un nouveau départ. Et foi de Malfoy, jamais Ha… Potter ne m'enlèvera mon enfant !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Ce court Os est fini. Il fait 5 pages et 1.374 mots.<strong>

**Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez. Une p'tite review pour me le dire serait sympas.**

**Merci à Onis d'avoir répondu présent pour la correction.**

**Par contre, je vais prendre la peine de vous expliquer ce qu'il n'y a pas d'écrit dans ce court texte.**

**Potter a bien manipulé Draco pour gagner. L'enfant est de Colin Crivey… ce qui a rendu les choses plus facile pour faire croire à Draco que Louis est son fils. Seulement, maintenant que les années sont passées, Colin a remarqué la ressemblance entre l'enfant du héros national et lui. Les traits étaient les siens pour celui qui savait quoi voir. Il a tenté de faire du chantage à Potter mais ce dernier, ne désirant pas perdre la face, face au monde magique, l'a piégé grâce à son rôle d'Auror et expédié à Azkaban où le pauvre Colin, à tout raconté à Lucius. Bref voilà comment je vois les choses… mais que je n'ai pu écrire **_(ne voyant pas mon texte comme ça). _**Pour moi, Draco et Louis recommence une nouvelle vie et deviennent heureux. L'amour d'un père envers son enfant est plus fort qu'un goût amer face à un mariage basé sur des mensonges.**

**A très bientôt,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Os publié le 15 novembre 2011_


End file.
